


《早安，陌生人》(完)

by Hatsusora_0830



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:01:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22327522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatsusora_0830/pseuds/Hatsusora_0830
Summary: 短篇祭品文。配合ㄋㄋ的祭品圖服用。轉世AU，艾莎無法確定安娜到底是不是安娜的路線。基本上算是《與我共舞》的後續。
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

安娜從沒見過她。

至少從她搬到這個名為艾倫戴爾的小鎮三個月以來未曾見過。之所以如此篤定，是因為她實在美得讓人無法忽視，安娜敢說，她就是站在紐約時代廣場跨年夜的街頭上、夾雜在成千上萬摩肩擦踵的人群當中，也是那種會被媒體一眼望出後趨步上前採訪的人。她美得很典型－－精緻的五官、雪白的膚色，優雅又不失時尚感的簡約穿著，纖細高挑、凹凸有致－－，又美得那麼非典型－－銀白的長髮及腰，在日光的映照下閃爍著微光，冰藍色的眼眸、像冰山斷層裡透出來的那種深深淺淺的凍藍，當她用那樣的眼神凝視著自己的時候，卻會帶來與之截然不同的炙熱感。

想必她一直認為自己隱藏得很好。當她們第一次在舊書店裡狹小的通道裡相遇時，她們還只是素未謀面的陌生人那時，她就用那樣的眼神凝視著自己，彼時安娜伸長的手剛剛搆到書架上的書－－被改編成了電影後吸引她回頭去翻找的原作《鹽的代價》－－而艾莎的手背就那樣出現在視線範圍，安娜縮回了手，她能感覺到身後的人離自己很近，她為自己和艾莎看上同樣一本書而感到有些手足無措，事後才回想起來，艾莎的目光一直都不是在書上的。

一直都只是她而已。  
她要替她取下那本書，無論那是什麼。

艾莎的眼睛比她的嘴還要能言善道。初次見面的日子，她們短暫交談、禮貌分開，可艾莎看著她的眼神，卻在她心上停留得遠比她以為的長久。那其中有許多的情緒是她可以粗淺看懂的－－畢竟艾莎實在站得太近了，當下安娜只覺得腦海中一片空白－－遲疑、期待、動容，彷彿久別重逢一般，近乎熟稔的親近和打量。艾莎的眼神，像束諸高閣後蒙上灰塵的寶石，在見到她的那一瞬間被重新擦亮，熠熠生輝。

她不會說那是一見鍾情，幾乎完全相反，她古怪而後知後覺的發現，艾莎甚至比她自己還要了解她，此後兩人又約定了幾次見面。艾莎知道她喜歡吃三明治、三層巧克力聖代和特定店家的鮮奶油鬆餅，提醒她哪些店家的餐點有搭配鹽醃鯡魚而要小心避開，只因為她害怕那種腐屍般的氣味。

有時候，她會覺得這一切不太公平，她對艾莎一無所知，但艾莎卻對她瞭如指掌。

她們之間是如此地完美的契合，說得更精確一點，艾莎幾乎是有意識的在配合著她，安娜搜腸刮肚的想解釋這一切，卻力有未逮。她想她是喜歡艾莎的，根本不需要考慮那以外的答案，但若要說她到底喜歡艾莎的什麼，她覺得心中浮現的答案又未免太過俗濫。

靈魂伴侶。

若真要她回答的話。不是艾莎的容貌、而是與艾莎在一起時的感受，她從未有過這樣的感受，有一個人能準確無誤的接住她的下半句話、甚至她們會同時開口又同時因為過於禮讓而閉上嘴巴、她們在露天咖啡座笑鬧成一團，笑到把桌面上的湯匙撞到地上，她彎腰去撿，艾莎就會伸出手緊張兮兮的擋在桌沿下方護著她的額頭、她們在已經改制成博物館的舊王城裡嬉戲、壞心眼的嘲笑同一個經過的老頭戴歪的假髮。

和艾莎待在一起時，她覺得和所有一切她對愛情的想像都不一樣。

艾莎不是她「遺失的另一半靈魂」，而是一個讓她更加完滿自信的存在。  
她仍然是那麼完整的她自己，卻又不只是她自己了。

所以當艾莎出現在她駐唱的那間名為＜貿易站＞（Trading post）的小酒吧時，安娜既激動、卻又不是真的那麼全然的驚喜以及意外，她在稍早的談話中刻意提及自己每周二及周四會在那裡駐唱，她有一種強烈的直覺，艾莎一定會來。艾莎總是會在的，她是那麼的安靜、卻又那麼的亦步亦趨，她總會待在讓安娜感覺最舒適的距離，陪伴、但不進逼，付出，但是純然不求回報，聆聽，但從不批評甚至是否定任何她最天馬行空的話語。

當時安娜正在詮釋一首知名百老匯舞台劇《吉屋出租》（Rent）中的曲目＜No Day But Today＞，然後艾莎就出現了，悄然無聲的坐在中間偏左的那張圓桌的後方，直挺的腰桿、月白色的長髮流洩而下，像山腰上的瀑布、帶著捲曲的厚度，豐沛而柔軟。安娜對她擠了擠眉毛，但職業道德迫使她移開視線，繼續從容的環顧四週。

有那麼一瞬間，安娜很肯定，艾莎一定是因為她別開的目光而鬆懈了下來，所以，她又露出了那樣的神情，就像她們初見面的那一日－－猶疑不定的、脆弱無比，卻又同時炙熱的、膠著固定的、近乎放肆的，不假掩飾的凝視著她。

像是要將她點燃。

I can’t control my destiny  
我們無法掌控命運  
I trust my soul, my only goal  
我們只能依循本能、那惟一的目標  
Is just to be  
一切本該如此

她顫抖著嗓音，心跳砰然、思緒紊亂。

There’s only us  
我們僅有彼此  
There’s only this  
我們惟能如此  
Forget regret  
是該忘卻憾恨了  
or life is your's to miss  
否則只能活在懷念之中

她覺得自己像在借曲發揮，對艾莎訴諸情衷，於是她便真的那樣做了，再也沒有逃避艾莎的眼神，哪怕她感覺自己臉上，滾燙得像是要燒起來一樣。

No day but today  
只在今日  
No day but today  
只在今夜


	2. Chapter 2

艾莎先是活成了傳說，再與傳說一起被慢慢淡忘。

曾經被譽為魔法與人類之間的橋樑不再，而她與她所擁有的冰霜元素能力也與如今這個高度科技化的社會格格不入。人們不再相信魔法，卻又沉浸於虛擬的空間中創造魔法，電影戲劇、小說期刊、遊戲電玩，艾莎都看得見元素與魔法的影子，卻也只剩下了影子。她感覺自己只是在等待一個契機、一個預兆，一個能夠停下腳步來休息甚至卸下肩上重擔的終結。

她想相信人有來生。

為此，在每年夏季－－安娜生日的季節－－她都會回到艾倫戴爾，從所見之人的面容上拼湊安娜的臉孔，紅棕色的長髮、相仿的身型、雷同的色調，甚至只是一雙帶著碧綠的圓亮眼眸，都能讓她駐足停留，她對那些人點到為止的親切，如果是服務員，她會綻放一個比往常更加大幅度的微笑，如果是路邊的孩子，她會送給她們一枚冰制的小雪花，永遠不化。

她希望她們快樂，好像藉此多少緩解對於『愛著安娜』這件事，如今已經無能為力的空虛。她仍然那麼想她，思念在她體內盤根錯節，佔據她的心、她的血脈，她等了那麼久，從過去等到一起說好的未來、從冬天等到冬天再一次回來。等到她想像過數百種再次見面的可能，大部份很差、少部分美好，她想像自己一眼就看出安娜、那些在別人臉上需要東拼西湊的特徵，終於再次合而為一，迎面而來，想像她溫柔的微笑，對自己，或者對她身邊某個挽著手、摟著腰的戀人甚至是她的孩子，不，艾莎並不介意安娜擁有嶄新的人生，哪怕這些突如其來的念頭令她胃裡沉甸甸的像是被放進一整塊寒冰，她也知道自己能夠以愛融冰，總是會有辦法的，因為安娜已經教會了她。

她最卑微而懇切的願望只是再見到安娜一面。

不是油彩斑斕的畫像、不是表情緊繃的照片、不是渾身凍藍只能片段學舌的冰雕，是會說會笑，會流淚的她。

有溫度的她。

然後她看見了，彷彿是回應了她長久以來的祈禱般，她在舊街路上的書店櫥窗，匆匆一瞥，那倉促的一眼中帶起了太多、太多心潮澎湃，她不敢置信的走近，駐足在櫥窗前的目光是靜默無聲的探尋，實在太過相像了，她將顫抖的指尖搭在玻璃面上，盡可能不抱期待的等著一無所覺的女孩側過臉來，又緊繃得連一秒都無法再多等下去。

她推開掛有銅製吊鐘造型的店門，帶入一股冷風、和因此叮噹作響的清脆碰撞，在一排又一排的書架裡尋找那個身影，暗綠色毛衣、點綴有細小的有如麥穗般的金色紋樣，遮擋住部份面孔的極具個人風格的小圓帽，艾莎最終在最後一排書架前找到了她。

目光如炬，淚水盈眶，又悄然隱去。對此渾然不覺的女孩正伸長著手，嘗試取下書架上層的某本精裝小說，她還沒踮起腳，只是盡可能將手臂以及指尖伸長至極。這與艾莎記憶中的『安娜』部分重疊，又對比出部分不同。如果安娜想要拿到架上的書，她總是會有辦法的，她會踮起腳、跳起身子、搬張椅子過來甚至偷偷的將腳尖踩到木架最底層露出來的隔板上。艾莎又笑了，她邁開步伐，加上鞋底的高跟、能高出女孩近半顆頭的身高給予了一點幫助，她替女孩取下了書，卻猝不及防的迎來女孩回身而過的驚訝。

艾莎靠得實在太近了。

近得都能聞到女孩身上清爽的香氣，她說不出那是什麼，近年的製香技術泰半被人工香料取代，標牌上寫著的香氣已不再出自於見過太陽、恣意生長過的花朵，那味道好聞得近乎陌生，那不是她曾經的、惟一的枕邊人身上的氣息，卻仍然深深烙印進她的感官裡。

「嗨。」

「嗨，哦，妳幫我……、謝謝。」女孩手足無措的接過她遞來的書，「我以為妳只是…對這本書也有興趣，總之，謝謝。」她略為拱起肩膀，如今艾莎才真的能好好的看著她的容貌了，女孩與『安娜』如出一轍的翠綠色眼眸因為緊張微微顫動著，一股腦的說了幾句話，又意識到尷尬似的嘎然住口。

「我是艾莎，很高興認識妳。」

「而我是安娜，很高興認識妳。」

女孩的回答，簡短有力得幾乎要叫她立時落下淚來。

她們約定好還要見面。起初，艾莎無可避免的將她所有的一切儀表體態、習慣嗜好和『安娜』相比，並非為了證明什麼、或者自我說服，讓她早已習慣於世界僅是單純的被與『安娜』相關的回憶給佔滿。但和『安娜』截然不同的一切卻都更叫她無可自拔的著迷，她喜歡女孩帶著點外地口音的語句，偶爾說出一兩個她從未聽過的形容方式或時下流行詞彙又耐心的解釋給她聽，並且從不訝異她異於常人的脫節；她喜歡女孩總是（明顯地）精心打扮後出門和她見面的妝容，甜美又大方的穿衣風格，並且堅持隨身的肩背包裡一定要帶上一本書，最好是精裝本，哪怕她的包包小得看上去放進了書就再也放不進其它；她喜歡女孩體貼的替她檢視餐廳上菜時的餐具或餐盤是否乾淨，因為她自己在餐廳打工時見識過太多可怕至極的餐具清潔方式……。

越是與她深入交流，艾莎就越是陷入迷惘。

這樣好嗎？她無法分辨自己是否只是在跟一個長相和安娜相同的女孩交往，或者對她的好僅是出於無法自制的移情作用。這樣下去無論對於女孩、或『安娜』來說都太不公平。

直到女孩某一日抓著她的手，興致勃勃的說，要給她研究一種叫做『手相』的東西。女孩並不迷信，卻特別喜歡鑽研一些稀奇古怪的事情，星座血型、水晶球塔羅牌，再試著用客觀科學的角度切入分析，她管那叫做理論實證。艾莎不懂這些，但她的確喜歡女孩碰觸她的手時，如此顯而易見的、想掩飾起來的那一點私心，「哇喔、妳，妳的手好特別喔，呃、我是說妳的手相。照書上看起來，這裡應該要有一條『生命線』，但妳……妳完全沒有這條線耶。」女孩說著，用指尖輕輕地在她掌心沿著虎口劃了一道半弧。

艾莎可以感覺到女孩的手在出汗，捏著她的力道很輕、像抓著一尾脆弱又滑膩的魚，然後女孩緊張了起來，又翻找一下書籍，最後生氣地宣告那本書一點用處也沒有、只是個愚蠢的騙局。艾莎輕聲地笑起來－－也許它異常的靈驗呢－－，「那換我看看妳的吧。」她溫和以對，把書移了過來，然後讓女孩平攤自己右手的手掌。

她注意到女孩的掌心中間有個柔軟的凸起處，像一塊經年累月後淡去的傷疤。

「這是什麼？」

「妳說什麼？」有些過份沉浸於艾莎碰觸的女孩像被逮到錯處的孩子一樣尷尬的回過神來，「啊、這是一塊胎記，我不知道這樣稱呼它正不正確，總之，從我一出生就有了，很像一道疤痕對不對？像到我爸媽都曾經懷疑是不是剛出生的時候，醫院的護理人員不小心把我弄傷過，妳知道的、醫療疏失，沒有收好的工具、手術刀什麼的。我其實也是為了這個才對這本書產生一點興趣的。」女孩喋喋不休的說著，為了掩飾害羞而拙劣的別開眼神，她的手還牢牢地握在艾莎手裡，而她幾乎願意用任何其他美好的體驗來交換，只為了能讓這一刻停留得更久一點。她緊張得甚至忽略了艾莎眼底綻放而出的光彩，只因為艾莎正用拇指的指腹輕柔的摩娑那一塊地方。

「與生俱來的痕跡。」

艾莎如此做結，幾乎，語帶哽咽。曾經，安娜為了保護她，不惜犧牲自己，挺身而出，以凍結成冰的血肉之軀抵擋了漢斯對萬念俱灰、且毫無防備的她進行最後的致命一擊，那一擊雖然沒能傷害安娜，卻在安娜的手心上永久的留下了一道痕跡。艾莎緊緊的握著她的手，將之視為一種徵兆，命運對於她內心掙扎的答覆。

此後她將不再遲疑，她將不顧一切地伸出手抓緊。


	3. Chapter 3

星期四夜間的酒吧人群奚落，被生活瑣事折磨得不成人形的店客，一半只想放空、另外餘下的那一半想著如何放縱，唯一的共通點是對於矮木臺上自彈自唱的女孩顯得漫不經心。通常，安娜的聽眾只有吧檯裡意興闌珊擦拭著空杯的酒保，在安娜唱出他耳熟能詳的曲目時偶爾跟著哼上一兩句。

安娜喜歡唱歌。她不敢說自己是個會唱歌的人，如果真要她形容，她會說自己是喜歡唱歌的人，她喜歡各種各樣的歌，從濃縮精煉的電影到膾炙人口的戲劇，許多作品之所以令人印象深刻，除了好劇本、好演技，許多時候更是多虧一首恰到好處的主題曲。當然她聽的歌遠遠不止這些，只是這些曲子，是拉近她與聽眾距離最便捷的方式，所以，現場沒有人特別指定曲目的時候，她多半就會挑選這一類的歌唱。

該是唱最後一首歌的時候了，艾莎仍然安靜的坐在那裡，一動也不動的看著自己，經過整理的目光內斂而平靜，嘴角維持一貫禮貌拘謹的微笑，那讓安娜有些心慌意亂起來，她深信剛才的一切並非錯覺，她和自己有著同樣強烈的感受，她眼底的光芒像暖爐裡的熱碳，通紅燒燙的裂縫中有橘紅色的星火劈啪跳動，安娜不能容許自己錯過這樣的機會，艾莎是一道謎題，而她知道謎底已近在眼前。

她抿緊嘴唇，調整了一下麥克風，趁機清一清喉嚨。

「今晚是第一次，有我的朋友來現場探班。」  
「最後的這首歌，我想送給她，也希望你們都會喜歡，祝大家有個美好的夜晚。」

她選的是電影《曼哈頓練習曲》中的插曲，＜迷途之星＞（Last Star）。

她所擁有的只是一個美麗而易碎的夢。當她聽見自己的嗓音隨著木吉他旋律流瀉而出時，她感到胸口一陣緊縮、胃在下沉腸子在蠕動，彷彿全身上下都在默默用力，好試圖依靠本能而不是大腦來拯救自己。她不知道究竟是從何時開始的，但現在，她確信邱比特的箭早已千真萬確的射進她胸膛，否則她怎麼會，只是歌唱，就感受到如此強烈的疼痛，那種痛楚在她的胸腔中膨脹著發酵，繼而佔據了她的五感視線，就是今天、就在今夜，她想告訴艾莎，那個她小心翼翼呵護著的夢裡，住著她。

而艾莎的選擇，會讓她的夢想成真、或者仍然只能是一個不見天日的夢？  
她會擁抱自己，或者沿著那些破碎的夢輕輕離去？

她有一種感覺，那感覺千真萬確、卻又同時搖搖欲墜。

曲終人散後，安娜卸下身上的木吉他，將吉他放在小木檯上、三步併作兩步的跑到艾莎面前，「能不能、等我一下。時間已經太晚了，我、我送妳回去住處吧。只是要等我一下下、很快的，我需要收拾一下。」因為害羞和害怕被拒絕的語速飛快，艾莎點點頭，彎成月牙的雙眼中帶著笑，「慢慢來就好。」安娜這才又安心下來似的折返了回去。

艾莎從沒告訴過她她確切的住處，她只知道不是在艾倫戴爾的小鎮上，也許是在接近森林的邊界，反正是北邊、安娜才剛搬過來這裡沒多久，對於小鎮整體的地理位置還不是很熟，事實上她目前去過的地方大多數還都是艾莎帶著她去的。通常她們都約在下午見面，從來沒有這麼晚過，她擺動了一下手機，螢幕上亮起的時間顯示已近午夜十二點，她胡亂的將吉他塞回袋子裡，檯上的麥克風架、高腳椅和音源線因為明後天舞台將不會有其他安排的緣故，可以維持不動，她揹起吉他，連跑帶跳的又回到艾莎面前，「我好了。」她說，盡可能的不發出喘氣聲。

她總是看起來那樣的全心全意。  
艾莎明白，愛上她，只是時間長短的問題。

安娜和艾莎走出店門的時候，身後的大門重重撞在門框上又再一次彈開，顯然她們都各自想著各自的心事，所以沒有誰像往常那樣伸手去輕輕地在門上擋一擋，兩人都縮起肩膀同時嚇了一跳，又相視而笑，安娜輕咬下唇，猶豫了一下，「所以、呃，妳住哪？我們該往哪個方向走？」她把手插在口袋裡，聳聳肩，她今天穿著一件簡單的襯衫搭一條貼身牛仔褲，率性而大方的風格，和此時的扭捏顯得有些不成正比，畢竟她還沒有時間能夠問問艾莎，今晚的心得，不單是她的歌聲、她的表演，而是－－那一首歌。

「我住得有點遠。」艾莎定定的望著她，沒有說完整的話留下了一段引人遐想的尾巴，所以呢？不用送了？不回去了？無論哪一個答案都讓安娜提心吊膽，「我先陪妳走到妳住的地方、我再自己……」安娜沒能聽她把話說完，就著急了起來，「不行，妳一個人要怎麼回去、如果妳真的住得很遠的話，那我更不能讓妳自己離開。我可以先送妳回去、再自己回來。我必須送妳回去，妳是因為我的緣故才待到這麼晚的，這是我的責任，我必須確保妳可以平安無事的回到家。」

艾莎輕聲地笑了出來，「而我也不可能讓妳在這個時間點，陪我回去以後再自己一個人走回來。」，她也很懷疑，光是用走的，她們可能在日出之前都沒法抵達魔法森林的邊緣，何況回到阿托哈蘭，但她對安娜的關心頗為受用，不只是安娜的關心、還有稍早的那首歌，今晚的一切，像是要將她的心撐破了一樣的，甜蜜而滿足，到開始隱隱作痛，「顯然只剩下一個方法可行。」，她轉過身來，側著臉微微歪頭的表情，非常、非常的可愛，帶著一點不確定的目光在安娜的臉上探詢，「我可以，在妳那裡留宿一晚嗎？」

從前，艾莎也會這樣問安娜。彼時安娜已承繼了她的位置，成為艾倫戴爾的女王。不過這份詢問，多半帶著一點暗示性的狎昵，就像安娜在來信上問她能不能比原定時間早一點回到城堡玩『家庭遊戲』一樣，令人期待，艾莎知道那會為眼前的女孩帶來什麼樣的聯想，就像女孩送給她的歌裡，有意無意掩藏著的字句－－無論是多麼縝密的事前規劃，有時也比不上一夜纏綿來得歡快－－她不知道女孩想得是否跟她一樣，但是她希望是的。

啊，安娜無聲的張開嘴巴，她剛才說了什麼，她是、是她想的那個意思嗎？

「沒問題！」安娜的手緊緊的攢在肩背袋上，脫口而出後又心虛的連忙補充：「呃、我的意思是，我覺得這樣很好，畢竟、既然我們都不希望對方這麼晚了還在外面逗留…其實我本來也有想到這樣問妳，但是我、我怕妳會覺得很奇怪，哦、不是妳很奇怪，不是我們這樣很奇怪，而是我……等等，我到底在說什麼？」她覺得自己可以徒手挖個洞把自己給埋了，如果是現在的她的話肯定做得到的，因為她那越來越高亢的解釋的語氣聽上去，與其說是緊張，簡直興奮得像是在期待著什麼的發生。

艾莎又笑了，街燈拉長了她的身影，也加深了她臉上的表情，「那我們可以走了嗎？」

安娜的住處在巷子裡的三樓，艾莎記得這裡從前是一間麵包店，住著一位既堅持又勤勞的老麵包師傅，總是在大家還在熟睡時、就開始摸黑烘烤麵包。他的黑麥麵包更是艾倫戴爾一絕，中央帶著孔洞的造型能方便麵包在烤完後用木棍穿心而過，吊在屋簷下吸收太陽精華。

她聽著安娜手忙腳亂地在背包裡打撈著鑰匙，眼前的一切既陌生又熟悉。陌生的是早已物換星移的建物和人，熟悉的是安娜火紅色的、為了不要讓她等待而略顯急切的背影。門開了，安娜在一片黑暗中往前摸索，習慣性地尋找燈源開關，她聽見艾莎從她身後輕輕帶上門的聲音，然後，艾莎又往前了一步，幾乎是在同一時間，她的手碰觸到了開關、而艾莎的手從她身後輕輕地覆在她的手背上。

艾莎為了迴避安娜背後揹著的吉他袋而站到了安娜的右後方去，指尖上的溫度比平時來得要高了一點，溫溫熱熱的從後方緩緩地沿著手肘覆蓋到她的手背上，艾莎的表達明顯得近乎赤裸，安娜在一片漆黑中瞪大了眼睛，她嘗試著嚥下一口口水，平緩心情，但屋內的一切靜得讓她羞愧地發現自己發出的動靜遠比想像中要來得大，老天，她希望自己聽上去像是緊張而不是太過飢渴，她懷疑自己搞砸一切的本事已在不知不覺中達到爐火純青的地步，但艾莎只是溫柔的親吻了她的臉頰。

那是一個極為輕細的吻，像步行在靜謐的、林間小徑那樣閒散而舒心，彷彿她們早該這樣做了、她們早就這樣做過了。安娜想轉過身去，她想回應艾莎的那個吻，卻因為忘記了背上的大傢伙，一股腦地把吉他狠狠撞在了鞋櫃上。

兩人都因此嚇了一跳，安娜連忙掙脫了揹帶、手忙腳亂的將吉他放在鞋櫃的頂端。逐漸適應黑暗的雙眼，能就著窗口流瀉而入的微光看見艾莎猛得收回的手僵在半空中，不、不不不，不是那樣的，安娜焦急的伸出手，牢牢握住艾莎，她好不容易才鼓足了勇氣、好不容易才得到了艾莎的回應，她不能眼睜睜的看著這一切從眼前溜走，或被自己的粗心大意毀壞。

她們靠得那麼近、近得讓安娜都能聽見艾莎的呼吸聲，又近得幾乎看不清艾莎臉上完整的表情，只剩下了艾莎雙眼－－她的眼神，變得好不一樣。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有R18描述，妹攻，請謹慎避雷~

安娜的眼神中閃爍著濕漉漉的光芒，那份顯而易見的焦灼和在乎，幾乎要讓艾莎發出嘆息，但更讓她驚訝的是，這一次，是安娜主動靠近，她看著安娜微微踮起腳尖，越垂越低的眼皮裡藏著的神情，靦腆又害羞，她看上去是那麼的不安，還抓握著自己的手甚至開始微微發抖，為什麼？是什麼讓她不足以確信被自己喜歡？艾莎幾乎想開口詢問她，但女孩此時終於親吻了她的唇瓣。

艾莎輕輕捧起她的臉，指尖點在她的臉龐上，也在這個吻中閉上了眼。

起初，這只是個簡單的吻，平淡卻深入人心，細微卻又無所不在，她們身上的氣息彼此交纏，像夾帶著鹽份的海風，撫慰著身上所有的肌膚和毛孔，又像赤足著站在陽光尚能穿透的淺水灘，全身上下都因為這個吻感覺到滿溢的溫暖，而那讓艾莎幾乎要掉下眼淚來。

畢竟自從安娜離開以後，她終其一生，都只是在等待著這一刻到來。

她心知沒有一個時刻應該被相互比較，無論是過去或將來，每個時刻都是如此獨一無二。只因為親吻她的人是這個女孩，是她的女孩，而她的愛總是會給艾莎帶來無窮無盡的驚喜，和她有關的一切都是那樣的叫人喜出望外。

艾莎的心情無法言喻，她沒有辦法表明心跡，有關於她是如何的感激，女孩能再一次的愛上自己。她對於安娜的愛是近百年的等待和與日俱增的思念，毫無疑問的，無論安娜此生是以什麼樣的狀態出現在她的面前，無論她的年齡、外貌身姿脾性，只要艾莎能確認那就是她，她就會義無反顧地陪在她的身邊直到再一次不得不送走她。可是相反的對於現在的安娜來說，她只是一個認識不到幾個月的人，她們能算得上熟識嗎？她沒有使用社群軟體、沒有通訊方式，甚至沒有手機，她從沒有告訴過安娜她住在哪裡、安娜也從來沒有懷疑過她是怎麼能夠精準無比的和自己『巧遇』，客觀地以現代社會的標準來衡量的話，她根本是個可疑的人。

但這個女孩卻仍然大方且慷慨的與她分享一切，甚至是她最真心實意的愛。

第五靈的使命是連接自然與人類世界的橋樑，橋樑本該有兩面，由她及身上與生俱來的冰元素之力象徵自然、而她那善解人意、溫柔大方的妹妹則承擔著人類世界的善意及對自然的崇敬。隨著科技發展的日新月異，人類失去了信仰、失去謙卑以及與自然的共存之意，艾莎亦失去了安娜，這個她與人類世界最後的聯繫，很長一段時間，她離群而居，待在阿托哈蘭、或任何人煙罕至之境，只在夏季回到故土，是因為思念，更是因為不堪負荷這份思念。

現在，這份思念終於有了去處。

艾莎慢慢的加深了這個吻，她試著讓自己的舌頭深入安娜的口腔，同時亦感覺到安娜急不可耐的吸允著自己嘴唇，她們都明白了這一切才只是剛剛開始。她們的身影在房間裡交疊，艾莎的手在她的腰上收緊，讓她們的肢體密不可分的嵌在一起，安娜的手扯緊她肩上的針織外套，又極小幅度的沿著衣服上彎彎曲曲的褶皺往下撫摸，一人前行時一人就後退，像瘋狂的信任遊戲，或者默契十足的雙人舞，眼中只有彼此，幸好空間有限、路程很短，旅途幾乎是在開始的同時就迎來結束。

兩個人都跌坐到了床上，相擁的手臂像蛇，扭曲著交纏，擠壓著退去彼此身上的衣物，一件件涼薄的外衣像蛇蛻，歷經蒼白無力的脫落後，終於暴露出最柔軟的肌膚和最飽滿的胴體。艾莎跪坐在她身上，主導著親吻的延續，已經被啃咬得發燙的雙唇微微脹痛，曾經，連這樣的親吻，都變成奢望，她只能祈禱與安娜在夢中相會、又在夢醒時分淚流滿面。

然後她終於明白，有關自己的痛，無論凍寒徹骨、或烈火焚身，都只有安娜能解。

安娜在頭昏目眩的缺氧中抬起臉，她後知後覺的意識到此時此刻正發生在兩人之間的事態、以及將要面臨的一切，已遠遠超乎她對今夜的想像與期待。她在顫抖，卻不是因為害怕，她從來不害怕艾莎、她想知道艾莎的一切，她深深地為艾莎所吸引，艾莎像一個無底深坑、而她就是那個為了探尋一切不惜縱身一躍的人，只是她不確定這樣的關係，究竟能不能為她們之間帶來助益，她不想讓艾莎誤會自己只是一晌貪歡的過客，她不希望自己只能是一個過客。

「艾莎，這樣好嗎…」她有些手足無措，甚至不敢伸手去搭在艾莎光裸的腰間，她沒辦法保證自己在碰到艾莎之後，還能如此理智的全身而退，「如果妳覺得這還太早，沒關係的，我可以……」

「等？」艾莎接了她的話，她的遲疑和憐惜讓艾莎滿心疼痛，「親愛的，妳不知道我已經等了多久。」，艾莎跪坐起身，將最後的那一件細肩背心脫了下來，月光是銀色的，一路曲曲折折的走了很長的路，走成了一種令人迷惑的幽藍，才透過窗面，落在了艾莎的身上。－－她…－－安娜瞪大了雙眼，腦中一片空白，艾莎的膚色，是白裡透著另一層白的那種蒼白，近乎病態的羸弱和細緻，帶著一股牛奶般的飽滿光澤，在月色的映照下閃爍微光；胸口和肩上淡淡的雀斑，像餐盤上遺留下來的麵包碎屑，安娜覺得自己彷彿還聞得到那股香氣似的，讓她空無一物的胃猛得縮緊。

艾莎像一座雕像，不是那種廉價的灌漿鑄模的批量製品，她銀白色的長髮錯落而下，高聳的乳房、穠纖合度的胸骨和腰身，全身上下的每一處，都精緻得像經過什麼人苦心孤詣、精心雕琢過的最終成品，可同時卻又是如此渾然天成、完美無瑕。安娜看呆了眼，她僵硬著手臂，生怕自己表錯情、或者擺錯哪怕一個動作，但她用以支撐的雙手卻早在不知不覺中緊緊的摳入床單之中－－她熱得手心都出汗了。

「我要妳。」

艾莎在她的耳邊呢喃，像傳說中的海妖，嗓音輕柔悅耳、身段窈窕姣好，拖著她的水手，深深地、深深地往海底裡去。

「現在。」

任誰都無法拒絕這樣的請求。安娜凝視著她的眼睛，那是什麼樣的一種眼神，全然的包容和沉溺，一往情深的懇求和允諾，安娜低頭吻住艾莎，在比剛才更加熱烈的唇齒交纏中意識到艾莎是如此迫切的渴望著她。艾莎將自己打開，仰起脖頸，挺起胸膛，便於安娜在她身上留下更多痕跡，讓那些炙熱的濕吻，越演越烈成按捺不住地啃咬，帶來讓她渾身顫慄的刺激。她只能不斷的抬起上身，竭盡所能的迎合有關安娜給她的一切，乳尖因為興奮、因為和安娜尚未完全退去的胸罩相互廝磨而變深變硬，她在安娜的背脊上盲目探詢，最終解開了那道束縛。

她的慾望不假掩飾。

在那麼多的落空和近乎無窮無盡的等待之後，多壓抑一秒都是浪費。她已經沒有力氣再隱藏，就算有，她也只想用盡全力去感受再一次被愛的圓滿，她想要安娜，想得要發狂，想得在夜裡獨自入睡時，幾乎都能聽見骨頭發出被擠壓碎裂的聲響。

艾莎在安娜低頭用嘴唇輕輕夾住乳尖的同時開始呻吟，距離上一次，已經太久太久，久得讓她忘記自己在安娜的手底下能有多麼敏感脆弱，和艾莎的體溫相比，安娜的舌尖簡直燙得嚇人，她小心翼翼的張口含住艾莎，並且謹慎的抬眼觀察著艾莎的反應。艾莎發出的聲音令她面紅耳赤、渾身燥熱，她甚至都沒有想像過艾莎會呻吟，會這樣的呻吟，那像一隻手擰緊她的心臟，把血液一次又一次狠狠的輸送到全身。

艾莎的腿在她的腰側扭動，膝蓋在她的腰腹間磨蹭，如此顯而易見的意圖讓她不由自主的屏息。她沿著艾莎起伏的小腹往下延伸，艾莎和她的手心都在出汗，連帶著感覺周遭空氣都溼黏混濁了起來，兩人的吐息變得短促而粗重，她遏制不了指尖前端的顫抖，像渴望藉此汲取些許溫暖的手指終於探進艾莎體內。

她的手指是躊躇的，躊躇著緩慢進展，艾莎將她抱得很緊，對於她的生澀和遲疑豪不在意，這是一個全新的安娜，上次她們像這樣纏綿的時候，安娜熟知她身上所有的敏感帶，她知道艾莎最喜歡的地方、知道用手指取悅艾莎同時揉動外露的陰部會讓艾莎脹紅耳朵，哭著求饒、她知道艾莎所有難以言喻的秘密、就像艾莎知道她的所有那樣。

可以說，艾莎是藉由安娜才徹底的認識了自己。透著她的雙眼去審視自己從未關心過的那一部分的自己、從她的手、她的口舌在她身上拓展描繪才獲得了那些未曾想像過的快樂，現在，她並不介意換自己去引導安娜如何再一次認識自己。

她抬起臀部，迎合安娜的手指，那此時此刻已經深深埋入她體內的纖長手指，今夜的進展雖然是順勢而為，多少也有些太過唐突，她瞇起眼，在越來越劇烈的抽送中感受到些許痛楚，也許是指甲的邊緣，只是一點點，她皺眉、繃緊身體，猛地拱起腰背、踮起腳尖，在達到高潮前，惶惶不安地收緊手臂，十指深深陷入安娜背上的肌膚裡，眼前是安娜的側臉、被汗水浸濕的細髮捲曲著與肌膚緊緊相黏，然後她瞪大了雙眼、呻吟像扯斷了的細線，嘎然而止，回歸於聲嘶力竭後的靜默，她放軟了手臂、鬆開了擁抱，看著安娜用手支起上身，小心翼翼的端詳著她的臉，直到視線模糊又恢復清晰，她才察覺蓄積滿眼的淚水已沿著臉頰滑落。

「安娜。」

她伸手碰了碰女孩的臉，輕聲地呼喚了那個名字，在這意亂情迷的時刻，最終是難以自制的對著那個已經離開的人，那顆同樣赤誠的心，和早已與自己互不相識的靈魂訴諸情衷。只是兩個音節，就讓她感覺像被撕裂開來一般的疼痛。

可哪怕是痛，也心甘情願。


	5. Chapter 5

安娜有一種直覺。

艾莎曾經也深愛著某個人、在那個人的擁抱和體溫下沉淪，但是，出於某種原因，而且感覺上，不像是不好的原因，那個人最終離開了她。否則她怎麼會，在這應該要快樂的時刻看上去－－如此悲傷呢？

「妳還好嗎？是我弄痛妳了嗎？」安娜用雙手支著上身，有些侷促不安的縮起了肩膀，她看著淚水從艾莎的眼眶中滑落，像一顆流星，無聲無息的藏進了艾莎耳鬢邊柔軟的細髮裡，整個人慌亂了起來，艾莎淺淺地呼出一口氣，鼻息裡全是濕潤的哼哼聲，「不是的、不是那樣。」，她一開口，顯然也被自己滿是哭腔的聲音嚇了一跳，難為情的又清了清喉嚨，她用手背抹去淚水，卻只是擴散了範圍，讓整個臉蛋看起來都溼答答的，像正在融化中的雪堆，又白又軟。

她的答覆，更加落實了安娜的猜測，安娜猶豫了片刻，俯身下去吻了吻她的眼角。雖然主要是因為她現在挪不出手來，但這個動作中也蘊含了安娜許多的心思，從今晚最初看見她出現的驚喜、到鼓足勇氣表明心跡、再到稍早的親密關係、肢體糾纏，她對艾莎的感情，已經累加到了頂點，像是煮沸的水，在她的心中嘶鳴著滿溢出來，流得到處都是，幾乎都要燙傷了她自己。

「嘿。」安娜吻了吻她，因為開口說話而嚐到艾莎苦澀的淚水，又往後稍退，與她拉開了一點距離，到足以看著艾莎臉上最完整細微的表情變化，她的胸口有某種異樣的情愫在膨脹，她急於想要說點什麼來證明，證明什麼？證明自己有多麼愛她？證明自己能做到多少？安娜不知道，但是，她就是想說出來、想一股腦的，讓艾莎能夠安心下來，鬼使神差一般的想法湧上心頭、又經過了些許斟酌後，一字一句的被她說了出來：「艾莎，我就在這裡，哪裡也不去。別擔心，我會一直陪著妳的。」，安娜停頓了一會，又小心翼翼的補充道：「只要、只要妳願意的話。」

然後，她看見艾莎繃緊了臉、瞪大了雙眼，深藍色的眼眸在微光中顫動，無聲的、極盡壓抑的目光，在她的臉上來來回回的探尋著什麼，像被風吹皺的湖泊，波瀾四起，搖擺不定，然後，眼角、眉頭和鼻尖突然皺成一團，她又哭了，這次幾乎是難以抑止的啜泣了起來，她含糊的發出了一個音節，安娜壓低臉龐側過耳朵，卻怎麼也聽不清楚她在說什麼，只能心慌意亂的躺到她身邊去、伸手將她緊擁入懷，過了一會她才弄懂艾莎在說什麼，好、我願意，好，其實反來覆去都只是同樣的意思而已。

她不知道，很多很多年前，艾莎曾經就像這樣凝望著她的臉，對她許下了同樣的誓言。  
在那之後，很久很久以來，艾莎一直守著那個說好了的約定，孤獨的看護著她的長眠。

那句話，鬆開了艾莎內心深處最後的一道枷鎖，像冰層的表面崩出了一道裂口，讓掩藏其下的情感洶湧而出，在過去與現實交錯的這個當下，從觸景傷情的沉溺、緬懷甚至是痛苦之中，溫柔的托住了她，將她釋放開來，悄悄的提醒了她，一切其實從未變過。

安娜可以感覺到艾莎埋在自己的脖頸裡的臉龐，因為哭泣而變得滾燙，熱氣蒸騰的身軀縮在她的懷抱裡面，像個初生嬰孩，一絲不掛，卻仍然極盡隱忍，被刻意壓低的抽泣聲很輕很細，她的體溫加上她自己的，把兩個人都熱出了一身的汗。她輕輕的拍撫著艾莎的手臂、或者後背，另一手在床上艱難的摸索著被單，終於捏住了一個小角然後用力的扯出了一大塊，盡可能的把艾莎和自己都包覆了起來。

在她這樣做的當下，艾莎終於止住了淚水，卻沒有立即的抬起頭來，安娜想她大概是有點尷尬或者不知所措，又或著這兩種都有，畢竟她今天在自己展露出來的面向實在、太多了一點。比過去幾個月相處以來的時間都要來得多，安娜不知道為什麼那個承諾會讓她的感觸這樣深刻，她猜可能是曾經有個什麼人，也給過艾莎這樣的承諾，她不能假裝自己豪不在意，但是為了艾莎，她想她可以慢慢地等，等到她願意說的那個時候。

但她想那不會是現在。

「妳感覺好點了嗎？」她低下頭，小小聲的問，感覺到艾莎也小幅度的點了點頭，「那妳想要聊一聊嗎？或者、要去洗個澡整理一下？」艾莎趴在她的肩膀上，把臉枕在她的胸口，「嗯……」艾莎終於從那股情緒中緩和了過來，她抬起臉，眼角哭得通紅，有些浮腫，額前的瀏海凌亂而稀疏的落在臉上，安娜感覺自己的心又緊了緊，然後自然而然的伸手替她將那些細細碎碎的頭髮勾到了耳後去，她又猶豫了一下，怕自己做得太多了，但是又忍不住用指腹去抹開了艾莎臉上尚未完全乾去的淚水。

她看見艾莎露出一個淺淺的笑容，然後抿了抿唇，試圖說些什麼，於是她只是靜靜的等待著，「這不是因為妳的緣故，是我自己……。」艾莎嘗試解釋，她緊緊的盯著安娜的雙眼，「我不知道該怎麼解釋這一切…我，我需要一點時間整理。」她看上去有許多的話想說，卻力有未逮。

在安娜的眼中看來，艾莎完美得無可挑剔，她沉靜內斂，溫柔細心，她不知道艾莎的沉靜內斂是因為不善與她以外的人交際，那些恰到好處的溫柔和悉心並非渾然天成，而是透過以往的相處經驗和一次又一次的謹慎推演得來，她把安娜看得很重要，重要得無以復加，到遠遠超出安娜所能預期的地步，此外，安娜也並不知道，哪怕艾莎此時此刻和她的相處看上去是如此的游刃有餘，在過去的一些相處經驗中，安娜才是那個占了上風的人，而艾莎往往需要更多的一些時間，才能表達內心深處的真實想法。

「沒關係，我可以等的。」看見艾莎如此重視自己的感受，安娜也對她回以微笑，「這沒有什麼，真的，等妳整理好了、等妳想說的時候，我隨時都在。」畢竟誰沒有過去，安娜自己也都曾經有過一兩個心儀的對象，但哪怕是在這樣細節的地方，艾莎都表現得如此慎重，那讓她感覺備受尊重，「好啦，我真的覺得我們該輪流去沖個澡，準備休息了。」她說，然後試著用額頭抵在艾莎的耳朵上方蹭了蹭，這個帶著十足撒嬌意味的動作適時和緩了艾莎的情緒，讓她笑了出來。

艾莎讓她先去洗，她簡單沖洗一下後和艾莎交換。然後趁著艾莎洗澡時，把頭髮吹乾，她實在是很想睡了，只簡單的換了一件底褲就窩回床上，又很想等艾莎出來，再和她說上幾句話，也許是問她明天早上有什麼打算、早餐想吃什麼，又也許什麼也不問，只是能再親親她，或再睡前擁抱一下。這個念頭其實有點嚇人，她從來不知道自己有這麼的……纏人？她不知道該用什麼樣的詞彙來描述這個狀態，她打了個呵欠，開始猶豫要不要伸手擰自己的大腿一把以維持清醒。

但就在這麼一來一往的思緒之中，她最終仍是疏忽大意的陷入了睡夢。  
沒等到艾莎回來。

※ ※ ※ ※

安娜不確定自己是怎麼醒過來的。

也許是照在臉上的陽光從清朗逐漸轉變為滾燙的那個時候、又也許是那些比她更早醒過來的左鄰右舍發出聲響的那個時候，她先是閉著眼，含糊不清的發出了幾個音節，喃喃自語，像是在抗拒，才慢慢揉開了眼皮，因為她總覺得好像昨晚臨睡前，有件事一直沉甸甸的壓在心上，叫她十分在意。她轉過頭，迷迷濛濛的睡眼中映入一個修長的身影，叫她心頭一驚，只差沒有喊出聲來，又後知後覺得回想起昨夜發生的一切。

哇。

現在她心中的那股震驚已經全然被一種無以名狀的喜悅和不可思議取代。

這是真的嗎？這真的有可能嗎？是艾莎，艾莎就睡在自己的對面，背對著窗外流瀉而入的陽光，她的長髮、暴露在枕被之外的身軀都像鍍上了一層金一樣的閃閃發亮，安娜從沒有見過她熟睡的模樣，她一手枕著自己的手臂、另一手小心的蜷縮在胸前，謹慎的搭放在手肘上，而她的表情，甚至不能稱之為放鬆，相互靠攏的眉頭看上去夾帶著隱隱愁容－－她是怎麼做到的？－－連睡覺的時候都是這麼一絲不苟的、幾近刻苦的模樣，讓安娜覺得既新奇、又心疼，這也才讓安娜意識到，自己對於艾莎的認識仍然少得可憐。

艾莎的眉頭又更皺了，皺得像打成了一個繁瑣的結，那不單單只是眉頭皺起來而已，連她緊閉的眼角、繃直的鼻尖和臉頰都一氣呵成的在用力，那讓安娜幾乎忍不住想伸手去戳她的臉－－不要露出這麼難過的表情－－安娜幾乎都想開口懇求她，她好奇如果真的艾莎曾經有過那麼一段過去，到底是誰、捨得讓她這樣一個人寂寞？簡直是奢侈、浪費，不知珍惜，她在心中低聲的咒罵，又忽然被自己的小氣給逗得笑了出來，不管那是誰，至少現在陪在艾莎身邊的人是自己，只要艾莎願意的話，她會竭盡所能的對她好，好到像是能用愛淹死她－－比過去的那個人更好更好－－這點自信她還是有的。

她發出了輕輕的氣音，因為在偷笑，然後她看見艾莎悠悠轉醒，便有些依戀的伸出食指，在艾莎的鼻尖上輕快的點了點。

「早安，陌生人。」

口氣有些調皮，她看見艾莎的目光怔了怔，很快的抿起嘴唇對她報以微笑。

「早安。」

她的嗓音又輕又軟，帶著一點嘶啞，像烤過的吐司，表面酥脆、內裡綿密鬆軟。讓安娜有點口乾舌燥的那種輕軟。啊，安娜無聲的在心中吶喊，她真的好可愛，只是得到了如此簡短的回覆，就能讓她開心得想把自己縮成一團，在地板上盡情滾來滾去。

「妳會不會餓？我去買早餐回來好不好，樓下轉角的那間三明治很好吃，飲料要冰的黑咖啡對嗎？」安娜只能把這種喜歡轉化成實質動力，她從床上跳起來，沒有意識到自己只穿了一件小底褲，就盯著艾莎問個不停，艾莎的眼睛裡擒著柔軟的笑意，然後越來越明亮，閃爍著像是要燃燒起來的光芒，她也撐起了身體，伸手把被單蓋到安娜的身上去，就怕她一時間著涼了，「好，我們其實也可以一起去買。」

啊，她是、她會什麼魔法嗎？為什麼她說的每一句話都能讓人那麼的愉快，像是要長出翅膀飛起來，安娜用力點頭，因為那句話中的「一起」，心花怒放。一直到現在她才有心思注意到艾莎臉上表情以外的那些地方，艾莎就坐在她面前，雙頰白皙，透著淡淡紅粉，不著片縷的身軀毫無遮蔽，比起昨夜裡那種光影錯落的曖昧不清，現在簡直坦誠得令安娜窒息。乳房渾圓雪白、水滴一樣的垂墜形狀，隨著呼吸隱隱起伏，老天，安娜幾乎要咬著自己的舌頭才能不發出尖叫聲來，那上頭還佈滿了自己昨夜留下的痕跡，紅紫交錯，看上去有點怵目驚心，卻又那麼的讓人沉迷，她甚至都不知道自己做了那麼多……她以為頂多只有一兩個，好吧、現在看來卻遠遠不止。

「妳的、衣服……我、」安娜滿臉通紅的移開視線，手忙腳亂的要去找那些被扔得到處都是的衣物，卻發現艾莎早就一件一件摺好放在了她床頭旁邊的矮櫃上，但她又想到，昨天兩人都出了一身的汗，那些衣服最好是不要重複穿了，這也很有可能是她因此在洗完澡後也沒有把衣服穿回去的原因，「還是妳、要不要先穿我的？」

「好，謝謝。」艾莎又笑了，她微微的歪著頭，白金色的長髮滑落下來，披掛在她胸前，像絲綢、或者融開的銀線，閃耀著微光。那讓安娜又開始無法自拔的想起，艾莎穿著她的衣服這件事情所蘊含的意義，她拱起肩膀，因為這無處發洩的開心，讓她覺得自己可能真的會因此而飄起來撞到天花板，她感覺自己就像小孩手裡握緊的那些五顏六色的氣球一樣，滿心歡喜。

而這才只是剛剛開始呢。  
她和她親愛的陌生人，還有好長好長的日子要一起走下去。

＜完＞


	6. Chapter 6

番外－傻瓜

安娜穿越公園的小徑，在沿途的矮樹叢上發現了一條絲巾、一個用過的口罩和單隻孩童拖鞋。公園裡總是有許多這樣的遺失物，它們被一些好心人掛放在顯眼的地方，以方便原先的持有者沿途折返尋找時，能夠一眼就望見。

她心情歡快，不由自主地哼著小曲。滿溢出來的喜悅，讓她無處分享，只好由衷的替那些失物祈禱能盡快被物主找回。推著嬰兒車的婦人與她擦肩而過，她習慣性的瞄了一眼車內的孩童，張望著一雙大眼的小孩，深金色的頭髮捲曲著，有些稀少，無法一眼分辨是男孩或女孩，但這一點也不重要，安娜心裡想著，然後對孩子眨眨眼，孩子面無表情的瞪著她，彷彿有點受驚，又更多是好奇的一直目送她消失在嬰兒車的視野範圍。

手上的三明治是兩人份的，一杯拿鐵加糖、一杯黑咖啡，希望沒有因為她的輕快步伐而灑落，她忽然想起這件事，惴惴不安的往袋子裡瞥了一眼，只有幾滴咖啡色的液體沾在杯緣，她安慰自己，大概是一開始就有的。

週五午後的公園人群奚落，多是一些步履蹣跚的長者、或者帶小孩出門散步的婦女。安娜自告奮勇的去買了三明治，並且叮嚀艾莎在長椅上等她回來。不為什麼，就因為她喜歡那張長椅的位置和角度，沿著矮丘地新建的公園依山傍水，是從鎮中心步行可達範圍的一處休憩場所，種植了觀賞花卉的走道兩旁還能看見蔓延的南瓜藤，聽說是從前務農時期留下的根苗，而那張長椅就坐落在矮丘上的一處高點，能遠遠的眺望舊城堡以及將近一半艾倫峽灣的風景。

陽光和煦，夾帶著鹽分的海風濕黏腥鹹，拂面而過，又在呼吸之間充斥胸膛。

這就是為什麼我之所以愛上這個地方，安娜心想，好險我愛上了這個地方，也才能與她相遇。她不假掩飾的臉龐爬滿笑意，從嘴唇上扯緊彎曲的弧度，到臉頰、眼角因而帶出的細紋，無一不在彰顯著她此時此刻的快樂。

她想像不出來還有什麼事能比這更好的－－她和艾莎交往了，正式的，開誠佈公的那種－－讓她恨不得昭告全天下的那種。

雖然她是事後過了好一陣子才鼓起勇起詢問的，這可真傻不是嗎，在她與艾莎發生了那樣親密無間的關係之後，她竟然還是會害怕，艾莎可能、不一定是那個意思，不過話又說回來，戀愛中的女孩大概都是有點傻的吧。當她小心翼翼的問到她們兩人之間，是不是她想的那樣時。

「我是說、我們，我不知道妳是不是願意，我當然知道妳是願意的，但是我，還是想確認一下，妳願意、妳覺得我們可以，妳願意當我的女朋友嗎？」

她看見艾莎的眼中閃爍著促狹的光芒，倏忽而逝。

「我以為我們已經是了。」

啊！安娜愣住了，她一直緊張兮兮的期盼著的答案只有「好」或「不好」，對於那之外的答案猝不及防，她只記得自己愣在了原地，眨了眨眼，那短短的一句話卻花了好長的一段時間才從耳朵走進了她的腦子裡。

「啊啊啊！！！」她跳起來放聲尖叫，面紅耳赤的在艾莎的笑聲中結束了人生中首次大概也是最尷尬的告白。

遠遠的她能看見艾莎端坐在長椅上的身姿，正襟危坐（儘管她並非刻意為之），流露出一股渾然天成的優雅，綁成馬尾的長髮一絲不苟，安娜其實不太明白她是怎麼做到的，但顯然她並沒有使用髮圈那一類的東西來固定頭髮。艾莎身邊總是會出現一些神奇的小事，就像現在，她能看見艾莎禮貌的將長椅的那一端分給了一位婦人，婦人低聲說了幾句、安娜猜她大約是需要去廁所，或者折返回去拿些什麼，她認出那是一位曾經與她們有過幾面之緣的鄰居，所以婦人把手邊的小狗暫時性的拴在了長椅的椅腳上，匆促離開。

艾莎就那樣低下頭去開始逗著小狗玩。狗兒看上去年紀還很小，毛色淺金，順著生長方向偶爾交錯的位置，像人類頭頂那樣形成一個個小小的毛髮上的漩渦。她看見艾莎先是伸出手搔了搔小狗的下巴、背頸，一直到小狗像是承受不住那份舒暢一樣的跌在了地上，翻出肚皮，哇，安娜發現自己竟然有一丁點的羨慕那只小狗。

然後她看見艾莎咯咯笑著伸出了手，指尖流瀉而下的撒出了一點點閃閃亮亮的東西，安娜瞇起眼，試圖辨識那到底是什麼，但又被隨之而來的畫面吸引了注意。因為當那樣東西落到的小狗黑呼呼的鼻子上頭後，讓小狗不由自主的打了一個噴嚏往後倒地，而那顯然也同時驚嚇到了艾莎，讓艾莎猛得往後震了一下。

難得看到艾莎這麼傻氣的模樣，安娜忍不住笑了出來。

＜完＞


	7. Chapter 7

番外-Faraway From You離妳很遠的地方(上)

艾莎喜歡這裡。她喜歡待在這間房間裡時，陽光灑落在安娜身上的方式。透過窗面折射出來的光束邊緣夾帶著虹彩，一道一道，像禮物盒上的金蔥緞帶，明亮閃爍，隨著她衣服上的皺褶爬高走低，毫不費力。艾莎也喜歡這裡的擺飾，一半維持著她的個人風格，一半加進了艾莎的。

盆栽裡的植物是從駐唱的小酒吧裡搬回來的，因為擺放位置不對，加上時常忘記澆水，奄奄一息的被老闆宣告放棄，安娜就於心不忍的要了回來。艾莎記得她那天走出酒吧的時候拎著一包塑膠袋裝著的土，得意洋洋的說到要找時間去買一個好看一點的盆栽擺在家裡－－畢竟奧肯先生的品味我可不敢苟同－－，她的雙手泥濘不堪，一隻手拎著提袋、另一隻手掌小心的托著底端，艾莎伸手要去接，想替她分擔一點重量，她卻急急忙忙的把手連同袋子往身後藏，她說她一個人弄髒就好了，然後晃了晃腦袋，顯然對於一根分錯了邊的瀏海十分介意，艾莎就湊過去替她捏起那根頭髮，輕輕地撥回它應該有的位置。

安娜抬起眼睛，就這麼近的距離，突然輕輕墊腳，在街燈下吻了她。

如果是以前的話－－艾莎頓了頓，眼睫輕顫，像一對翩翩飛舞的蝴蝶，忽然下定決心，在眼前的花朵上駐足停留，也不再去想那些從前。她側著臉，勾在耳後的碎髮往前滑落，她聽見安娜的呼吸聲，柔軟的、急促的，像一隻安靜綿軟的白兔突然地緊張起來，本來安娜應該是想戲弄她的吧，想看她驚慌失措的脹紅著臉往後退去，像之前在外面的每一次一樣，可是她卻沒有。

灰濛濛的夜色壟罩在她們的身上，像一層薄霧織成的披肩，白天的時候，太陽很暖和，暖和得逼出了石磚地縫隙裡的溼氣，暮色低垂的時候，它們就又悄悄地排隊回歸。艾莎聽見自己的心跳，突突的在胸口裡狂跳，所以，蝴蝶其實是在這裡，她想，牠們在她的胸膛裡，掙扎著想要逃離。像她在拒絕和逃避之間猶豫，最後仍然定著在原地。

「妳怎麼不躲了？」

安娜的臉，在街燈下紅撲撲的，真是奇怪，主動的人卻反而羞怯了起來。  
艾莎只是笑。然後像終於用盡力氣一樣，別開視線，這才換安娜高興的笑了起來。

在她們的悉心照料下，植物恢復得很好。後來安娜才向艾莎坦承，她根本不知道那是什麼、該怎麼照顧，但是，她想只要能把它放在有陽光的地方、給水和適量施肥，應該就能活得比待在晚上才營業的小酒吧裡好吧。她邊說邊剪下葉面上被喝醉酒的客人亂扔菸蒂燙傷的地方，語氣是那樣的篤定。她總是見不得弱小的生命受苦。

安娜的房間裡還有一只大紅色的木製衣櫃，是房東提供給她的家具之一。她的衣服不多，在艾莎習慣性的留宿以後，某一天，她清空了最上層的兩層抽屜的裡面，說能夠給艾莎自由使用。一方面她感激於安娜的體貼、一方面對於一個總是偷懶用魔法做出衣物的人而言，一時間還真是有點傷腦筋，只能上街去逛了一圈後，裝模作樣的「帶來」了一些衣物充填，她只能慶幸安娜還不曾針對她那些既沒有廠牌又沒有洗標的衣服提出任何疑問。

牙刷、浴巾、漱口杯和室內拖鞋。二手市集裡面買回來的掛畫、旅行照片和隨手留給對方的便利貼：提醒、塗鴉、甚至是一兩句抄下來的詩句、出國的時候從禮品店裡衝動購物買下來的各式冰箱磁鐵：威尼斯是面具、英國是倫敦之眼、西班牙是小毛驢，金屬製的驢子尾巴還特別分開製作成能夠擺動的樣子……艾莎有時候，會覺得這裡太溫暖了。溫暖得害怕去想像，它再一次變冷的模樣。

這幾天窗戶外面不時有風在打轉。艾莎打開窗戶，那陣風就迎面而來，把幾片通紅的楓葉和一朵紫色的小花遺留在她們的窗臺上，艾莎點點頭，悄悄的撿起楓葉，想要夾進手邊正在看的書裡，那是一位愛爾蘭人的詩集，當艾莎沉浸於詩句精妙優美的同時，也驚訝的發現對方與自己近乎相仿的年齡而帶有一絲親切的傷懷。

她低頭，一整個下午，頁面都停留在這裡。

詩人的《柳園裡》提到，心愛的人要他看淡愛情、看淡人生，如同樹梢的嫩葉、墳上的青草－－但我年輕且愚蠢，而今卻淚水如潮。But I was young and foolish, and now am full of tears.艾莎把楓葉和花瓣小心翼翼的分開，抽了一張紙巾用以吸去多餘的水分或汁液，這才收入詩集當中。她抬頭看了看時鐘，下午一點半，安娜在她們相遇的那間書店裡應徵了職務，今天輪到她值班顧店，一直要到六點以後才會回來。

那陣風還在，艾莎邀請她進來，並叮囑她別將屋內的擺設弄亂，於是她這會正好奇又克制的撥弄著艾莎剛剛擺下的詩集，把書頁翻得啪搭啪搭作響。艾莎換了件衣服，又披上一件長大衣，把裡頭的衣服完美的遮掩起來，她從牆面上的掛鉤取下鑰匙，轉過身說到:「我想去散散步，妳要一起來嗎?」，風將書本闔上，碰的一聲回覆了她。

艾莎走得很慢，或者只是感覺上很慢。步伐跨距是一樣的，中間也不曾停下，她將手插在口袋裡，秋天的艾倫戴爾還不是很冷，她卻不由自主的瑟縮著身體，花了一點時間才弄懂那種寒冷的感覺是出自於她的心底。

鎮上的街道基本沒有什麼太大的變化，物換星移的只是兩側店家的外貌，木製的矮房門面刷上新漆、琳瑯滿目的新式招牌、紀念品店或者咖啡廳，最新開幕的是一間登山用品－－有鑑於當地政府正積極推動攀登北山的旅遊活動－－艾莎也萬分慶幸自己早在很久以前，北山冰宮第一次受她被困阿托哈蘭的影響消失後，索性將棉花糖和小雪人們帶到了阿托哈蘭。

就快到了。

艾莎調整了呼吸。並不是因為一路上這樣走過來覺得喘，只是需要調適心情。

她推開了銅製的金屬矮門，穿過籬笆，越走越慢，幾年前政府人員縮編撤掉了守幕的職務，除了她能過來的時間，她也會拜託蓋兒幫忙有空的時候過來看看，她強調，只是有空的時候就可以了，但蓋兒不知為何也就長久的守在了這裡。她會捲起那些行人亂丟的紙屑和菸蒂，然後吹走他們的帽子或絲巾，對他們惡作劇。她把這裡維護得很乾淨。

艾莎彎下腰去，從三塊巨大石碑的最左邊開始，慢慢的整理。

因為縮減了人力，所以現在三塊墓碑都用金屬製的矮柵欄又做了隔擋。艾莎跨進柵欄內部，悉心的將一些雜亂的小樹苗連根拾起，放到一旁，稍後再移植到其他地方去，有一些已經開了小花的，則乾脆留下。她是很珍惜生命的，沒有什麼植物應該被稱之為雜草，只是怕放任生長會破壞了埋在底下的石碑和棺槨－－哪怕裡面其實什麼也沒有。

她忙了一陣子，忽然想起，所以安娜當時真的不用怕她的手會弄髒。她一點不介意。

想起安娜讓她心頭沉甸甸的感受舒緩了一些。

好不容易到了最後一座墓碑。艾莎倚靠著它坐了下來，靜靜的。她抿著唇，偶爾，微風輕拂過她臉上，用她的瀏海佯裝成她的鬍子，想把她逗笑－－像從前那樣－－，艾莎揚起嘴角，眼眶卻開始有些模糊。

「我也很想她，蓋兒。」


End file.
